


My Nocturnal Serenade

by NobleSenpapiChulo, WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons



Series: My Nocturnal Serenade Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Bill fights God, Bill is a teddy bear, Bill is the king of Hell, Blood and Torture, Demon!Bill, Demons, Dipper gets kind of depressed, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Heaven, Heaven has a newspaper, Hell, Hickeys, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overdose, Priest and Demon, Priest!Dipper, Protective Bill Cipher, Supportive Bill, The Mindscape, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weddings, at first Dipper is conflicted about his feelings for Bill but he works through it, everything isn't as bad as it sounds I promise, gentleman Bill, modernized Heaven, modernized Hell, now we move on to happier tags, they has the sex eventually, this is like scientifically formulated to be like gay fanfiction ahoy, understanding Bill, wow that's a wild tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons
Summary: Seasons passed quickly after Cipher had disappeared from their world, the twins moved on and the world kept spinning. After years and years of silence, Dipper begins to see him once more, haunting dreams, vivid hallucinations, all things that bring him back down the road towards that fateful summer.The one where he met the one and only, Bill Cipher.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: My Nocturnal Serenade Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Melodies and Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the first song of the: My Nocturnal Serenade Trilogy album by YOHIO
> 
> My Nocturnal Serenade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39iTR-SiHkw
> 
> ALSO: 
> 
> Lowkey notice for everyone. But momma Noble here is not a one-trick pony. 
> 
> Translation: I’ve written other stories (Billdip stories) feel free to read them, leave comments and kudos. They fuel my red-bull induced 3 am binge writing.

The smell of the Earth brought him to full attention, the dampness of his back from the morning dew making his body grow colder. Dipper groaned loudly as he sat up, glancing around at his surroundings it quickly dawned on him he was deep in the woods, alone, in the silence. 

He stood up and with nothing to lose he began walking through the woods, the crunch of leaves and twigs under his boot gave him a sense of comfort. 

He missed this.

After graduating high school he was led by Grunkle Ford down the path of exorcism, and after several years of training he became a man of God.

A Priest.

A title he never thought he’d hold.

Soon he was whisked away to New York to lead the Church of Saint Raphael and left his roots behind, more importantly; he left behind his real home.

Gravity Falls. 

The air around him had shifted which drew his attention ahead, standing there before him was the one person who knew all his fears and dreams. 

Bill Cipher. 

“ _Long time no see Pine Tree_.” He teased with a cat-like grin spreading across his face, Dipper scoffed as he rolled his eyes unconsciously gripping his rosary tighter. Now he knew this was a dream, Bill was dead, long gone. He and Ford had made sure of it before the twins returned to California, so to see Bill after so long was like a punch to the gut. 

“They say ghosts visit loved ones in their dreams, so I’m touched.” Dipper retorted with a smirk gracing his lips _, that has to shut Bill up_ he thought. Sadly, no. That only fired up Bill even more, his smile widened as he took a step towards Dipper.

“ _Oh Pine Tree, it took you only five years to realize that, and here I thought you were smart_.” Bill replied swiftly with that smirk which annoyed the shit out of Dipper, he quickly walked up to Bill grabbing his collar.

"Now listen here demon, you are dead!” He shouted as he shook him lightly, Bill only chuckled leaning down towards Dipper. 

“ _Isn’t_ _that just a fun thought, the King of Demons dead? You make me laugh Pine Tree_.” Bill teased quickly snatching Dipper’s hands from his collar; in a fraction of a second Bill had his lips on Dipper’s. His eyes widened in shock as he froze, unsure of what to do. 

Sudden screeching startled him as he bolted up, clutching his head in pain. He slowly glanced around to see his bedroom in the church rectory; the noise of the street reminding him that he was over 2,500 miles away from Gravity Falls. Subconsciously his hand moved down to his lips, the feeling of Bill’s on his own tingling at them. 

“What in the name of God?” He muttered quietly still in a state of reverie, his head was screaming cursing Bill as his subconscious had other thoughts of the demon. 

After sitting there for a few minutes he decided to get on with his day, getting up, doing his morning routine, and made his way into the church.

The only sound was the rushing water of the baptismal fountain, he walked up towards the alter and kneeled down along its step; the carpet digging into his pants.

He needed protection, so he turned to prayer.

The prayer of Saint Michael.

“St. Michael the Archangel, who defends us in battle. Be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray, and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly hosts, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan, and all the evil spirits, who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen.”

“Father Mason.” A voice called, he signed the cross before standing up to face the woman behind him.

“Yes?” He asked softly, the Nun smiled as she gripped her psalm book closer.

“A woman is waiting for you out in the guest center.” She told him with a short smile, he nodded and thanked her; his steps carrying him across the building and through the courtyard until he made it to the large building next door.

A smile grew on his face as he saw Mabel looking at a page on the notice board; she turned when she heard him approach with a large grin on her face which quickly fell as she looked at his forced expression.

“Wow bro-bro, you look like shit.” She said quietly as they sat down in one of the catechism classrooms, Dipper sighed as he folded his hands on the table before him.

“Thanks Mabel, please watch your language in my church.” He retorted annoyed, first, the dead demon and now his sister. He really couldn’t catch a break; he gave her an annoyed groan as she gave him a friendly glare. 

“Okay, but I mean it. Are you okay?” She asked with a concerned smile on her face, he only gave a soft smile and a nod. 

“I’m fine Mabel; I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” He explained as a sister placed a coffee and a hot chocolate down, he gave the sister a small thanks before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Oh?” She inquired with a mischievous smirk, his face turned red with one thought crossing his mind. _If only she knew_. He put his hands up and quickly deterred her from that thought, he sighed as he set his coffee down.

“I was up late reading and I just had a weird dream, that’s all.” He told her with a deadpan stare, she returned the stare with a concerned look. 

“Alright, just know I’m always here for you bro-bro.” She said with a smile, he gave her a nod before sipping at his coffee. 

“Oh that’s right, I’ve got to show you the color scheme Paz and I are using for our wedding.” She exclaimed as she reached for her bag quickly digging around it, he gave a short chuckle. _How those two ended up together, I will never understand_. She placed down a thick binder with a rainbow on the front and skimmed the pages before stopping; she turned it towards him so he could see it. 

Pacifica’s elegant cursive listed the names of the colors beside the swatches as Mabel’s flare for flowers bordered the edges, Purple, Burgundy, and Orange. He let out a soft chuckle; at least Mabel got her favorite color. 

“That’ll be a beautiful combination.” He told her as he finished looking over the page.

“Right? I told Paz they’d look great and she hated the idea until I showed her the colors together, you’d think she’d trust her fiancée that’s a wedding planner, but no.” Mabel let out a groan as she rested her head in her hands, Dipper let out a chuckle.

“That’s Paz for ya though, everything must be perfect, she isn’t a Pines yet.” He teased as Mabel turned red in the face, she groaned as he laughed.

“Don’t be a jerk, Dipping Sauce.” She joked punching him lightly in the shoulder; he gave her a grin as he finished the last of his coffee. 

“Tell me, when are you planning on going back? The Grunkle’s miss you.” Mabel added softly, he sighed and turned to meet her gaze.

“Soon, that’s actually a part of why I wanted to meet you. The Bishop over at my sister parish has asked for me to come and become the fulltime priest, so I’m going back to live in Gravity Falls.” He told her with excitement in his tone, Mabel felt relief as she saw the spark in his eyes reignite.

“Ooh when? Paz and I will come as well; a trip sounds fun right now.” She chirped as she reached for a notepad and calendar, he chuckled giving her his move back home date, and his mind began slipping back to the haunting dream from before. 

_Now I have a chance to see once again, he’s gone, gone for good._


	2. Life without Light

Dipper sighed as he glanced around his barren room one last time; he'd grown attached to his small room since he'd first moved into the rectory at nineteen. 

He glanced down at his watch then to his suitcase, he double checked that he had everything before he left for good. After taking the elevator to the lobby he made his way outside into the rain, throwing his hand up with a loud whistle he hailed a cab. Quickly he pushed the bag across the seat and slid in, he slicked his soaked hair back and sighed.

"JFK airport please." He told the cabbie, the man nodded as he pulled back into traffic. The morning rush was dying down so it didn't take as long as he thought it would to arrive, he gave the man his fare and a decent tip before stepping out onto the sidewalk and looking up at the clock on the wall.

8:45

Dipper gave a groan and began walking into the airport, the place was packed with tourists and people trying to go on vacation. He slung his bag across his body and began pushing his way through to check in; he placed his ticket and passport on the counter. The women behind gave him a smile as she scanned his ticket through, after it rang through she passed him back his things.

"Take a right and head down to terminal eight, TSA will check your bag then they'll have someone escort you to the first class lounge Father Pines." She told him with a soft smile taking notice of his robes, he nodded picking his things up off the counter. Following her instructions he made his way through TSA scanning before he was guided to the first class lounge, he glanced around and sighed.

Of course Mabel and Pacifica weren't here yet; he groaned and walked over to the nearby Starcash. The lack of line was great so he glided up to the counter with ease, ordering an Americano to go. He paid and waited, glancing back to the lounge looking for Pacifica or Mabel.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of gold, he turned to see Bill. His face fell as he felt himself going pale; Bill turned his head up from the paper and grinned at Dipper giving him a small wave.

"Father? Here's your coffee." The barista said placing his coffee on the counter, Dipper turned and thanked him before he looked back to where he'd seen Bill but the seat was empty. He blinked once, twice, three times and still nothing.

Maybe he really was losing his mind.

He gripped the rosary in his pocket tightly, silently saying its prayers as he made his way back to the first class lounge, slowly sinking into one of the plush seats. He looked at his watch and sighed, those two really knew how to be late. Their flight was at 11, boarding began at 10 and it was 9:45. He pulled out his cheap flip phone and began texting Mabel, annoyed and concerned they'd miss the flight.

_D_ _: Where are you?_

_M_ _: Paz brought a lot of stuff so we got stuck at check in weighing; we're finishing up TSA scanning now so we'll be there in a few._

He huffed in relief; he hated flying alone as it just was uncomfortable to be sat with strangers.

"Sorry we're late, that man had some nerve telling me I couldn't bring my conditioner." Paz said with the fire of a thousand suns in her tone, Dipper chuckled as she and Mabel sat in the seat across from him.

"Well at least you made it before boarding began." He said softly, Mabel gave a small chuckle as she nodded.

"Paz almost had a heart attack when he tried to throw out her conditioner; she snatched it and put it in her carryon. Saying if he tried anything she was calling the manager and he'd get fired, he turned white like a sheet and apologized after he was told she is the company owner." Mabel chided with a smile, Paz flipped her hair off her shoulder and smirked.

"Well he should've seen it coming; you don't mess with a girl’s conditioner. Ever." She said off handedly, Dipper leaned back in his chair and chuckled.

"Noted." He said with a small smile, Mabel and Pacifica went back to their conversation as Dipper resumed praying the rosary gripped tightly in his palm.

“Attention first class flyers, we’re now boarding for Portland. Please follow me.” A flight attendant spoke quickly before turning away, Dipper grabbed his carryon and turned to his sister and friend.

“Let’s get a move on, shall we?” He asked with a smile, the two nodded as they made their way onto the flight. As they took off and were in the air, Dipper managed to dose off leading him into a new encounter.

_Sunday morning mass had ended like normal, he was crowded by happy church goers wanting to speak with him about his homily about loving thy neighbor no matter who they are._

_A smile grew on his face as a child approached, the little boy couldn’t be older than five with beautiful golden hair and chocolate eyes. Dipper crouched down to eye level with the little boy who gave him a shy smile, Dipper returned the smile which gave the little boy the confidence to speak._

_"Father Mason?”_

_"Yes, my child?”_

_"Even if our neighbor is gay, do we still love them?” He asked softly, Dipper gave a soft chuckle and gave the boy a pat on the head._

_“Yes. God designed each and every single one of us in their image, if they didn’t want lgbtqia+, it wouldn’t exist. There is nothing wrong with loving who you love or being your true self, enjoying life and living it to the fullest. So treat everyone with love and respect.” Dipper explained softly with a smile, the child’s face lit up with excitement and promise._

_“Even demons?”_

_“Even demons.” Dipper’s smile grew at the child’s question, he was just like this when he himself was a child._

_“Thank you Father, for answering my question.” A deep voice called out, Dipper let out a short gasp as the church went dark and the crowd turned to smoke. A single light shone upon the cross behind him, he turned to face the sinister dream demon standing in front of it._

_“Cipher.” He spat the name of the demon like venom in his mouth, Bill let out a chuckle as he stepped down from the altar._

_“Oh Pine Tree, what happened to the first name basis?” He teased with a grin, Dipper reached into his rob pulling out a bottle of holy water which he quickly flung at Bill. The demon groaned as it grazed his skin, a smirk growing on his face as he reveled in the pain._

_“Darling, since when do we play with such dangerous toys?” He asked with a smirk, he snapped his fingers and the bottle disappeared from Dipper’s hand causing him to groan in annoyance._

_“Don’t call me darling.” Dipper snapped with a bite in his tone, Bill let out a chuckle as he stepped closer to Dipper._

_“Oh, what do you prefer then, Pine Tree, Father Mason?” He teased with malice; Dipper took a few steps back and spun around walking away. Lifting his hands he rubbed his face in annoyance before colliding with a wall, a very warm wall, with arms that ensnared him in an embrace._

_“Fine, I’ll play nice darling Pine Tree.” Bill said softly, Dipper pushed back to no avail as Bill smiled. He brushed back Dipper’s bangs and smiled, giving him a kiss on his birthmark._

_And he woke up._


	3. Longing inside my soul

He took a glance at his watch and sighed running a hand through his hair.

5:03 PM

That was New York time though, meaning it was 2:03 PM in Portland.

“Ladies and gentleman, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.” The announcement came quickly and curtly making Dipper groan, he turned to see Mabel fast asleep on Pacifica’s shoulder with Pacifica nose deep in a book listening to music.

Gently he shook Mabel’s shoulder nearly earning him a slap as she came back from her dreams, he ducked away from her right hook with a slight chuck. Even after years of not living together he still had the instinct to duck, she rubbed her neck sheepishly with a smile.

“Sorry bro-bro, guess I haven’t broken that habit yet.” She lightly laughed as he smiled.

“It’s alright; we’re landing in a few so put your trays up and buckle up.” He told her firmly, she nodded, flipping both Pacifica’s and her tray before fastening her seat belt turning over to check Paz’s.

“We’re now beginning our descent into Portland, the time is currently 2:23 PM and the weather is currently 67 degrees with light rainfall. Thank you for flying with Northwestern Airlines, enjoy the rest of your day.” The captain spoke quickly; Dipper looked to Mabel who was trying to get Paz’s attention out of her book. He let out a light chuckle and began scanning the other passengers in first class, most business men and women, a few scattered families, and solo individuals here and there.

Pulling it from his pocket, he looked to my rosary and studied it; it had been a gift from Grunkle Ford when he first went down the path of exorcism. The pendants were bright silver, the bead’s London Blue topaz, a color he hadn’t even known existed until he opened the small gift box from his Grunkle on his nineteenth birthday.

He let out a small sigh a pang of guilt tearing at his heart, he hadn’t really kept in contact following his move to New York, sure he had been with Mabel but she lived there. Keeping in touch with relatives over 2,000 miles away was really hard when you have a full congregation to run.

He looked back up feeling his heart sink heavily as he spotted the all too familiar black lanky top hat seven rows ahead, the golden blonde hair beneath making him cringe down in his seat.

“Bro-bro, what’s wrong?” Mabel asked, forcing his attention to her, he turned and smiled.

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry.” He said quietly with a hint of nerves in his voice, her lips pursed in a thin line as she sighed and gave him a nod. He turned back to the front to see the figure nowhere in sight; he let out a sigh of relief as he sank down into his recliner.

Soon the plane descended and as they rode first class, they were off with the first group taking only a matter of minutes to get into the terminal to find their belongings.

As the three stood at the baggage claim Dipper watched Pacifica and Mabel walk up to the luggage turn and wait, he stood behind the crowd waiting for an opening when he felt a gentle grasp at his shoulder. He spun around expecting Bill to be standing there, thankfully it was a Nun.

“Father Mason?” She asked with a splash of shyness in her voice, he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

“Yes, that’s me.” He told her softly, she nodded at him before grasping his hand gently.

“Thank you so much for coming out to take over our old congregation, since Father Ramon died, it’s been filler Priests and the congregation members are getting anxious.” She explained softly, he gave her a bright smile.

“Of course, it’s my duty as a man of god to spread their words wherever I am needed. It is my absolute pleasure.” He said happily, her cheeks turned pink as she gave him a smile.

“Here’s your bag Dipper.” He heard Mabel say followed by a thunk, he turned to see his suitcase sitting by his side.

“Thank you Mabel.” He told her, she nodded as she looked at the Nun.

“My name is Mabel, this is my fiancée Pacifica. You are?” Mabel asked, reaching her hand out for a hand shake, the Nun shook her head embarrassed.

“Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sister Lucia Katalina.” The Nun finally said with a smile accepting Mabel’s grasp, she gave a curt nod before giving her a happy smile.

“So will you come to the Mystery Shack tomorrow?” Mabel asked, Dipper turned to face her and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like to unpack my clothes and settle in.” He explained, she nodded before turning to Pacifica.

“Shall we go?” Mabel asked her fiancée, the blonde beside her gave her a happy nod and like that, the two left leaving Dipper with Lucia.

“I assume you’re my ride?” He asked with a small teasing tone in his voice, she gave him a firm nod.

“Yes I am, are you ready to see the church and get settled?” She inquired with a smile, he gave her a nod. The two made their way from the terminal out into the raining storm outside, as they rushed for the parking garage. He heard a voice, a whisper in the wind so quiet he almost didn’t catch it.

_“Welcome home my beloved Pine Tree.”_


	4. The Deepest Void

After 20 minutes of traffic in Portland they finally made it out into the countryside, with the bustling cityscape left behind Dipper finally had the chance to ask Lucia a few questions about the parish, the members of the congregation, and overall life of the community.

“The parish hall and the church were recently rebuilt after a tragic fire,” Lucia paused for a moment before continuing. “The cause, we do not know. But the community was so kind and helpful; we had everything rebuilt in about 3 months. Most of the congregation is members of the community, nearly everyone in Gravity Falls and the surrounding towns attend so I’d estimate a size of approximately 10,000 church goers.” Lucia explained as she merged onto the two lane road, a small smile on her face.

“That’s such a large crowd.” He muttered softly, Lucia let out a chuckle as she flicked on her blinker.

“Indeed, events I should warn you about, after mass on Friday night we have a fish fry, after Saturday and Sunday morning mass we have a breakfast gathering in the parish hall.” She said softly with a frown; her thumbs drumming at the wheel in anxiety.

“Sounds lovely, I look forward to it.” He replied with a smile clasping his hands together in his lap, a smile graced her lips as she turned off the rain wipers as the storm had passed.

“Wonderful, oh perfect; we’ve arrived Father.” She exclaimed motioning to the building ahead, a large cathedral stood before them.

Most likely three stories towered above them as they stepped out of the vehicle; the large white brick church stood tall and proud, sunlight glistened through the stained glass window panes, a large white cross adorning the top of the cathedral dome.

Dipper stood there agape, this church was much grander than he had been expecting for Gravity Falls.

“Are you alright Father?” Lucia asked softly, he’s attention refocused and he turned to her.

“Yes, I’m just shocked; I just wasn’t expecting the church to be so – so –“ He paused trying to find the right word, Lucia let out a chuckle finding the word that had so suddenly left his dictionary.

“Extravagant?”

“Exactly, you took the word right out of my mouth!” He retorted with a chuckle, she smiled grabbing his hand.

“Just wait until you see the inside.” She cheered, pulling him along; he smiled, taking his suitcase from her - pulling it behind as they made their way into the grand church.

“I swear this place could rival Notre Dame.” Lucia joked as they stepped into the main aisle, Dipper looked around. Two to three stories were paled in comparison, the build had to be at least five judging from the inside.

The dome of the building arched the inner cathedral, the altar stood before a large shrine of the patron saints, statues of the thirteen apostles, and of course the holy family. To the sides were the prayer candles, the sanctuary, and the adoration room.

The gold embellish shined in the light streaming through the stained glass depictions of the Stations of the Cross, it was just breathtaking. He followed Lucia as she led him down a major hallway into a large empty seeming room, connected to a major industrial kitchen.

“Event center I’m assuming?” He asked to observe the room; Lucia gave a nod before guiding him to an elevator in the corner.

“Second floor is where I and the other sisters stay, the third floor is where you’ll be staying.” Lucia explained as the elevator let out a soft chirp, the doors opened and they stepped out onto the third floor.

The small room held a mirror on the wall over a cabinet, a lamp stood in the corner next to a chair and the window. In front of them was a large oak door, Lucia pulled a key out of her robe pocket and unlocked the door and handed it over to Dipper.

She led him in and flicked on the light, it definitely wasn’t just a bedroom as Dipper had been expecting. It was an apartment, kitchen, living room, dining, laundry, a bedroom, and an office. More space than he was accustomed to, a small smile fell on his lips as we wandered around.

“I’ll leave you to unpack, these are your vehicle keys,” she placed a set of car keys into his hand. “I’ll be downstairs in the parish office if you need me.” And with that she left, Dipper turned and headed for the bedroom.

He placed his suitcase on the bed and began unpacking, as he neared the bottom of the suitcase his hand brushed against something he didn’t recognize. Reaching in he pulled out a state, he felt his pulse increase as he stared at the small statue of Bill Cipher. He dropped it in horror before racing to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Dipper stood leaning on the sink for balance as a wave of nausea ran across his spine, turning on the faucet he splashed a few good handfuls of water on his face before drying off. He exited the bathroom making his way back into the bedroom; he slipped into relief when he saw the statue nowhere in sight. Letting out a sigh he gently moved his suitcase to the ground, before sitting back and collapsing on the bed.

Sleepover took him within seconds.

_Night fell as Dipper left the chapel; quietly he made his way down the hallway into the family center. Alone he stood in the dark waiting for the elevator; at last it arrived giving him a sense of relief. He pressed the three and waited for the doors to close, he felt on the brink of exhaustion._

_Suddenly the lights cut, heels clicked on the marble tiles of the family room quickly approaching the elevator._

_“Going up?” A sinister voice - Dipper knew all too well - asked, Dipper didn’t respond as the demon stepped onto the lift. A hand grabbed Dipper’s shoulder spinning him around like a rag doll; he stood face to face with the handsome king of demons._

_Satin on silk, less than a second._

_Dipper’s mind went blank as he kissed back, it was warm, comforting, inviting even. His mind woke up screaming as his own body betrayed him as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck; the demon smirked as he pulled away for a moment to observe._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dipper panted out of breath, his whole body aching for the demon's touch._

_“It’s your dream Pine Tree, I’m just more than happy to oblige.” He replied with a grin, leaning back in as he recaptured Dipper’s lips with his own. A soft growl escaped his throat as he pulled away once more, a sigh leaving his lips._

_“It seems someone wants to ruin our fun, pity,” He grasped Dipper’s hand, giving him a tender kiss on the knuckles. “Until tonight, mon amour.” He grinned with a wink._

He woke up to shaking, his eyes fluttered open to see sister Lucia standing beside him.


	5. Where time is but a scenery

“Are you alright Father? You were shaking badly.” She asked softly, he pushed himself off the bed gripping his head slightly as a dull throb settled above his eyes.

“I’m alright, just a bad dream I suppose.” He replied with a pained smile, confusion wracked his pained brain.

“Sister Lucia, did you need me for something?” He added, pink graced her cheeks in embarrassment.

“Ah yes, I nearly forgot! The fish fry is starting in ten minutes, I wanted to tell you in case you wanted to come down and meet part of the church congregation.” She explained with a smile, Dipper simply nodded.

“Sounds delightful, let me get some Advil and I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Wonderful, everyone is very excited to meet you!” Lucia called out with a chipper tone before closing the front door behind her, Dipper let out a sigh and made his way into the bathroom.

Pulling out the meds – the mirror cabinet swung shut as he turned the water on and took two, cupping his hands he splashed water on his face and sighed.

He looked up into the mirror and stared into his reflection, his lips were red and swollen, his hand came up to his mouth in horror. His mirror presented an image he didn’t want to see, _Bill stood behind him with a smirk on his face_.

Dipper turned quickly to see no one behind him; he turned back to the sink; his hands gripping at the edge holding him up right. He looked up to the mirror once more but this time it was different.

Just like his dream… Nightmare, _he was pinned against the wall, hands above his head. His lips enticed with Bill’s, a rogue hand doing shameful work turning him into a moaning mess._

A massive blush of embarrassment painted his cheeks and he turned away quickly, he opened the mirror cabinet and placed the pill container back silently praying the image would be gone. As the cabinet shut again, Dipper let out a sigh of relief when all that came back was his reflection, shifting his gaze away from his reflection to the still running water quietly pooling in the sink and he let out a sigh.

The small feeling of comfort that had come quickly left as two hands gripped his shoulders and a face sat on his left shoulder, he didn’t dare look up as his grip tightened on the sinks edge.

“ _Oh my darling, you really do want me_.” Bill teased as his hand began wandering away from Dipper’s shoulder; the shudder of pleasure ran down Dipper’s spine as the blonde softly nipped at his ear. 

“T-this is wrong.” He managed to mumble out as he tried to fight away from Bill’s unrelenting grip; the pleasure ran its course through his body and made its way downstairs. 

“ _Well, well, well, Pine Tree, seems someone is happy to see me_.” He teased softly in the other man’s ear - the lust evident in his voice, before his hand could go my further a knock sounded on the door.

“Father Mason, are you alright? It’s been over ten minutes, everyone is waiting for you.” Lucia asked through the door as Bill let out a hushed sigh; tantalizingly he withdrew his hand making sure to graze the brunette’s skin with each movement.

“ _We’ll pick this up tonight, once you’re alone_.” He whispered leaving one final love bite on Dipper’s ear and a final caress on his lover’s cheek, before disappearing like that of ashes in the wind. Once he was alone he nearly collapsed on the sink, the feeling of lust leaving his body like a spilled mug, shame rose through him as he nearly cried.

“Give me a few more moments, and then I’ll be down.” He told her as he tried to steady his voice, she agreed then left.

Once he heard the front door of his apartment shut, he collapsed to the floor and cried. It wasn't a violation; Dipper very well knew if he had fought back Bill would’ve stopped. Demon or not, he was a gentleman.

He just felt repulsed, he was a man of god he couldn’t and shouldn’t be enjoying things like this. To the church it was a mortal sin – a taboo – he made a vow he couldn’t break, no matter how tempting the blonde was to him and how much he desired to be wrapped up in Bill’s embrace once more. He knew he couldn’t, and that’s what made the priest wail harder.


	6. I'll be waiting for you

Bill let out an aggressive sigh, that stupid woman had ruined his fun and left him with a hard on again mind you. Twice now. Just fucking lovely.

He sat back on his throne letting out an aggressive sigh, he snapped his fingers and waited for a moment. Dust swirled and collected until a man finally stood before him, the pink haired man gave his king a bow and a smirk.

“How can I help you my King?” The pinkette asked the blonde; Bill groaned and sat up looking to his right hand man.

“Asmodeus, I need you to watch over Dipper, he’s already tempted but I need more.” He drawled his tone annoyed and irritated as he fought to will his boner down, the man laughed and nodded.

“I can do that of course, I heard through the grapevine, God was sending one of her own little toys to try and steer him right. It would be my absolute pleasure to drive Dipper right into your arms.” He smirked giving Bill another bow of service, the king merely scoffed but smirked no less.

“And just who is god sending to protect her little lamb?” Bill inquired a genuine curiosity blooming; Asmodeus chuckled and rose from his bow.

“My husband of course, god only wants her best protecting her priests.” He added on with a grin, he paused looking to Bill in slight satisfaction.

“Of course, you know I have a price for babysitting duty.” Asmodeus drawled with a sly grin settling on his lips; Bill looked up with an aggravated sigh.

“What is it this time?” He questioned with irritation, shoving every word out, the pinkette smirked.

“Nothing much dearie, the same old same old.” Asmodeus replied softly - his voice turning very somber, the blonde let out a groan and stood up.

“I don’t know what you see in that man, he isn’t worth your time or attention.” The King drawled - pain his heart went out to his friend, he was merely given a forced smile in return. Bill snapped his finger and through a burst of smoke came a lone figure, an identical copy of his husband stood there. Yet Asmodeus shook his head.

“I love him Cipher, I truly do. He means everything to me, the same thing Dipper means to you. I can’t take a clone, you know that.” Was the reply he received which was satisfactory enough to him, he nodded and agreed letting the figure fall back into dust.

Lucia was waiting for him as he made it to the ground floor, Dipper could hear the loud laughter of the crowds roaring behind the double doors. He felt his nerves jumble and stretch as he bounced on his heels, Lucia gave him a reassuring smile before leading him in.

As soon as they entered the gathering room and he was introduced, he was passed around the room like a newborn child. His cheeks pinched by little old ladies, young children gawking at him, many coming around and asking questions about him, his background, and other things of that nature.

After meeting with nearly 5,000 people at the night fish fry Dipper decided to pray, there was an empty slot in the adoration chapel which had not been filled. While he was more than happy to do so, he kneeled before the veil and began to pray.

“Oh sweet child of god, happy are those who are called to the supper of the lamb.” A voice called out startling Dipper from his prayer, he spun around to see a man clad in white before him.

“Who are you?” Dipper called out wearily, he had made sure to lock the adoration chapel doors before settling to pray.

“My name is Michael, I’ve been sent by god to save your soul. To set and guide you down the right path.” He began with a glowing smile on his face; however before he could continue he was interrupted by another voice.

“My dearest husband, why on earth should he do that?” A voice called out from the shadows of the room, a pink haired man emerged giving the angel and priest a smirk.

“ _Ex_ -husband.” Michael stated placing extreme emphasis on ex, a warm laugh came from Asmodeus as he approached the two.

“You never filed for divorce, so you are stuck with me.” He added pointing to the golden wedding band on his finger; he smirked as Michael’s face fell slightly. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked to Dipper trying to figure out a way to explain why he was married to a prince of hell – the prince of lust no less.

“Well-“ He paused unsure of what he could say, how could he possibly justify this?

“Well?” Asmodeus inquired with an all too familiar smirk on his face, Michael’s face lit up in a blush as he let out a cough and straightened his tie.

“Umm, I know who you are and why you’re here, but who are you?” Dipper asked, turning his attention to the pink haired man. Asmodeus dramatically gasped in shock and turned to face Dipper, giving him a very dramatic bow and a kiss on the hand.

“Forgive me dear, my name is Asmodeus, the 7th Prince of Hell.” He rose from his bow with a smirk; Dipper took a small step back watching as the grin never wavered.

“What are you doing here Asa?” Michael inquired as he finally looked up from the floor, his eyes locking with the others.

“Oh you know, just on an errand.” He replied as he stuck his hip out crossing his hands across his chest, his body language was just taunting and Michael fell for it hook line and sinker; as Dipper just watched in confusion.

“An errand? Nothing is free with you.” He stated with an immediate scoff following, his eyes made their way up and around the world before settling back on his husband.

“Yes indeed, on an errand from the big man himself.” He winked at Dipper causing a shiver to run up his spine, Michael let out a small noise of surprise.

“Satan sent you here?” He nearly shouted; this was bad, really, really bad. He looked over to Dipper in concern.

“Oh please, Satan is his old world name. He prefers Bill now.” Was the snarky reply from the short pinkette, Dipper nearly fainted at that, Bill was fucking Lucifer, the fallen angel, Satan.


	7. Darling, look into my eyes

_Dipper paced back and forth in the mindscape, of course he was here. Bill never left his dreams alone, so the question is. Where the fuck is he?_

_He had words, so many words he needed to scream at the demon. He was angry, confused, and he felt hurt, very hurt. He looked around the vast open space hoping to catch a glimpse of the damn parasite, as he made a full turn he let out a gasp of horror at the sight._

_Sprawled on the ground was Bill, gashes covering his body, his suit ripped, and blood pooling beneath him. Dipper’s hand flew to his mouth to stop him from screaming, his eyes met Bill's and he could see the pain within them as he tried to speak._

_"Pine Tree, help me. Please.” He mumbled softly as a gurgling sound accompanied it, Dipper snapped from his stupor and dropped to his knees ripping at his robe as he went. Quickly covering the gashes with bandaging, hoping it would stop the bleeding and do something._

_Bill seemed to be slipping away as Dipper cradled his head in his lap, their eyes locked as tears fell from Dipper’s eyes. The demon gave the priest a soft smile and painfully reached up, gently caressing the small man's cheek._

_"You are my sunshine.” Bill whispered, stopping as he began coughing up blood._

_"My only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey.” He continued softly, tears began to dot his face as they fell from Dipper._

_"You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.” He trailed off going quiet as his hand began to lose its strength, it fell to his side with a thud as his breath went silent._

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Dipper muttered before the tears came down harder, he wailed in longing clutching Bill’s lifeless body close to his chest._

_"God no, please no. You’re the devil for goodness sake, you can’t die.” He shouted as he cried, the unrelenting waterfall streaming from his eyes._

_Bill simply watched from the sidelines, hidden from Dipper’s view. He knew it was wrong to do this, it went against every moral he had. But he needed to know, what did Dipper feel for him?_

_"Te amo.” The words came out in Latin yet Bill knew their meaning, those two words meant everything._

_The King of demons looked over in shock at the small brunette; he was stunned to say the least as Dipper wailed his broken heart out. He felt the time leave them as Dipper began to wake up, he’d never been more thankful for that damn woman._

_“I love you too.”_

“Father Mason please wake up!” Dipper heard shouting; he shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. Huffing and puffing as he tried to slow his breathing. Knocking came from his front door as he tried to calm himself down; quickly he made his way from his bedroom taking notice of angel and demon curled up passed out on his pull out sofa. He made his way to the door and pulled it open, there stood a frazzled Lucia, her hair a mess and still in her pajamas.

“Sister Lucia, what are you doing here at,” Dipper paused looking down at his watch. “3 in the morning?” He asked in shock at the nun, she seemed frantic as she stood there.

“Mrs. Reyna is on her deathbed, the family just called asking for you to come and do her last rights!” She exclaimed quickly seemingly out of breath, Dipper gave her a short nod.

“Of course, give me a second to get dressed and grab my bible. Please go get the oil and Eucharist, sister.” He ordered while running through a train of thoughts, she gave him a nod as he shut the door. Making a beeline for his bedroom, he got dressed and hastily made his way downstairs.

The drive was short and quiet as the two prayed for Mrs. Reyna, hoping they’d get there before she passed. The lights on the porch were on and a family member was waiting, her granddaughter ushered them inside leading them through the house and up the stairs. The members of her family stood surrounding her bedside; she gave Dipper a weak smile as he approached.

“Peace be with you child of god, your travels are nearly through. Is there anything you’d like to confess before your meeting with the lord?” He asked softly as he took a seat beside her, she gave a weak nod as sister Lucia began ushering everyone out. After she had finished her confession the family came back in, he dipped his finger in the oil Lucia held out to him and marked the sign of the cross on Mrs. Reyna’s forehead before giving her the final communion.

“May this blessed sacrament be the opening light that guides you forward to your spot in the kingdom of angels.” He gently placed the crisp in her awaiting hand, saying a silent prayer as she ate it.

“Thank you father for coming.” She told him softly gently grabbing his hand, he squeezed it lightly

“Of course.” He replied, giving her a warm smile, she returned it and continued.

“You’re in love.” She began catching him off guard; Dipper looked to her in shock. “Don’t deny it dear, you’ve been sighing throughout the night.” She added causing him to blush; he let out a small cough.

“Tell me Mrs. Reyna?” He began only to be cut off, Mrs. Reyna let out a chuckle as she corrected him.

“Talia, just call me Talia dear.”

“What was it like to be in love? Talia.” He asked a small pink hue on his cheeks, she let out a chuckle and smiled weakly.

“It’s the feeling of home; as long as you’re together you always feel safe and warm. It’s like the smell of roses in full bloom, sweet and fresh. A walk on the beach, the warmth of the sun and the sound of the waves lapping the shore. Love follows you, and never leaves you. It’s always there; even now I know my Teo is nearby just waiting for me.” She replied softly giving Dipper’s hand a small squeeze, he gave her a smile as she leaned back.

“I can see him now father, right beside you, my wonderful Teo, is it time already?” She asked softly, she looked to Dipper and he gave her a nod. Her breathing slowed and with the passing breeze she was gone, the family thanked him and Lucia as he said final prayers for her.

“Excuse me Father Mason; there is a man outside waiting for you.” The granddaughter spoke up drawing Dipper from his prayer; he quickly finished it and stood up following the girl downstairs and outside.

Under the pale moonlight he spotted the all too familiar blonde hair, he let out a gasp as Bill turned to face him with a small smile on his face.


	8. And tell me what's inside

“Dipper, walk with me.” Bill said softly extending his hand out to the small brunette; shyly Dipper took his hand feeling the warmth of his grasp.

“Can you let Lucia know to drive back on her own, I’ll be walking.” He told the girl beside him, she gave him a short nod and went back inside the house.

Bill pulled Dipper off the porch of the house leading him onto a nearby trail; the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon line giving them a beautiful painted sky to walk beneath. The pair walked in silence, he would never say it out loud but he was thankful Bill had appeared when he did.

With their hands still intertwined they made their way down the path, until they made it to Lake Gravity Falls. The mist had cleared as the sun began to rise; the sky was glowing shades of red, pink, orange, and even purple. Dipper leaned into Bill resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder; they sat in the silence wrapped up in each other’s comfort.

“Dipper?” Bill asked softly breaking the content silence, the brunette looked up his eyes meeting Bill’s striking gold.

“Are you alright?” He added causing Dipper’s face to erupt in a blush; he let out a sigh as he shifted more into Bill’s side inhaling the slight scent of his cologne.

“I just had a bad night, that’s all.” He said softly leaning into Bill’s hand as it caressed his face gently; Dipper closed his eyes as Bill leaned in leaving a kiss on Dipper’s birthmark.

Dipper’s phone began to ring pulling it from his pocket, he saw Mabel’s number on the screen. He raised his finger to his lips giving Bill the hush signal before answering.

“Hey Bro-Bro, where are you? I’m waiting at the Mystery Shack for you.” She said quickly into the phone, he let out a sigh.

“I thought we were meeting at 9.” He replied quickly, it was Mabel’s turn to sigh this time.

“It’s 9:15.” She told him, he let an audible gasp and looked at his watch. True to her word, it really was indeed 9:15.

“Shit, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He quickly spat out and hung up, he jumped up from Bill’s grip and was stopped. He looked at the demon in confusion, Bill smiled and grabbed his hands teleporting them to the woods just outside of the shack. As he was about to leave, Bill didn’t let go.

"You told her a few minutes, I just teleported us, judging by the sound of minutes. I believe I am owed a kiss.” He teased the smaller man, Dipper huffed and grabbed onto Bill’s collar pulling him down into a searing kiss. The demon turned red as Dipper pulled away out of breath, as Bill embraced him tightly.

“Be my boyfriend Dipper?” Bill asked softly, pulling back to look into Dipper’s hazel eyes, the small brunette gasped with a pink hue lighting up his cheeks. He gave Bill a nod as he was pulled back into his tight embrace, another kiss placed upon his lips.

“I’ll see you later.” He whispered in Dipper’s ear before disappearing, Dipper began trying to catch his breath before going inside.

Entering the mystery shack he felt the comfort of all the familiar oddities, Mabel sat in the living room waiting as Grunkle Ford and Stan leaned over the dining room table looking at blueprints.

He greeted everyone with a smile and made his way over to Mabel, she gave him a hug and smiled.

“We’ve been back here for five months, and I’ve barely seen you.” She pouted, jutting her lip out at her older brother, he chuckled, patting her back.

"Sorry babes, I’ve been super busy with the congregation.” He replied honestly, she chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. The two fell into easy conversation for hours, eventually moving into the dining room and the conversation grew to include their Grunkle’s, Soos, and even Wendy. Hours ticked by, Mabel glanced out the window noticing the sun beginning to set.

“Let’s go on a walk bro-bro.” She exclaimed, dragging him from his seat, he chuckled and obliged.

Mabel and Dipper made their way out of the Mystery Shack with ease falling back into the familiar trails surrounding the home of their Grunkle’s, Dipper guided Mabel down to the waterfront and they both took their shoes off. They sat on the dock and bathed in the warmth of the setting sun; Dipper let out a sigh and leaned back fully laying on his back. 

"Remember when you fell in love with that mer-boy?” He teased poking at Mabel’s side, she lightly slapped his hands chuckling as she did so.

“Who knew you’d end up marrying Pacifica?” He added on causing her to let out a snort, she punched his shoulder and continued her laugh.

“Speaking of my wedding, did you find a date yet?” She jeered poking at his side this time; he flinched at the contact turning pink in the cheeks. Mabel let out a gasp and jumped on top of him, he let out an ‘oof’ at the impact.

“You naughty, naughty priest, who is it?” She asked as she squished his cheeks, he let out a laugh trying to push her off.

“I haven’t even asked him yet, I don’t even know if I will.” He told her quietly, she gasped.

“Unrequited love?” She gasped at the thought, Dipper sat up shaking his head in denial.

“No! Not at all, very much consensual, but,” He trailed off not wanting to continue, Mabel wasn’t satisfied yet.

“But?” She asked him to continue, he let out a sigh running his hand through his hair.

“I- I’m a priest, he’s a- Nobody, and I’m not allowed to date anyway.” He told her trying to shove the subject from her mind, but Mabel has always been the stubborn twin and she refused to let him stop talking about the love life he so desperately needed.

“Who is it?” She inquired looking him dead in the eye, he squirmed under her annoyed gaze and looked away over the waterfront at the setting sun. She let out an irritated sigh and pounced, she pushed him on his back and humped on top of him – effectively pinning him to the ground.

“Who is it?” She asked once more, Dipper let out a pained groan but refused to admit the name. He let out a strangled cry as it became harder to breathe from the pressure on his chest, spots began to line his vision and the world fell away.


	9. Truth be told my dear

“Baby.” He heard a voice call out; he let out a small groan.

“Dipper, babe, please wake up.” The voice called out once more, Dipper finally opened his eyes and his gaze met Bill’s. He let out a sigh of relief as he cradled Dipper to his chest; the brunette looked over to see Mabel standing off to the side in shock.

“You could’ve killed him.” Bill seethed sending a glare at Mabel; she was shaking as tears came from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” She wailed softly, she truly didn’t mean it. Dipper knew that, so did Bill but he was just livid about it.

“You just keep your distance Shooting Star.” He sneered as he gently kissed Dipper’s birthmark, that’s when the piece clicked into place. Her tears of grief were replaced by those of anger.

“How are you alive?!” She nearly shouted at the blonde man still cradling her brother in his arms, he sighed and stood up keeping Dipper close to him allowing him to stand in his grasp.

“You can’t just kill the king of demons, human.” He drawled irritated at her stupid question, she let out a gasp looking at Dipper’s blatant comfort with the man.

“This is the man? The one you’re in love with!” She nearly shouted at Dipper, he slightly flinched at her tone still not feeling great from blacking out.

“Really Dipper? Bill fucking Cipher! Are you insane? He’s a monster!” She added on, her anger overcoming her long forgotten fear of the man.

“I love him Mabel!” Dipper shouted back a wave of dizziness, body slamming him, his knees buckled and he was thankfully caught by Bill’s quick reaction.

“Why do you keep coming after us? Why can’t you just disappear from our lives for good?!” Mabel shouted at the demon, he merely scoffed adjusting his grip on Dipper’s waist.

“God maybe you should just disappear!” Dipper yelled as the tears fell from his eyes, he hated fighting with Mabel. She let out a gasp as tears of her own fell, her hands covered her face as she cried.

“Mabel.” He said softly as he reached out to her, she stepped from her brother and the demon- and she was gone. Running off into the woods, Dipper tried to chase after her only to fall as soon as he left Bill’s grip. All the energy gone from his body, watching her run off more tears began to plummet to the earth.

He turned into Bill’s chest and cried, the demon did his best to console his tiny boyfriend. He listened as Dipper’s breathing grew softer, soon he was asleep. Passed out from crying, Bill let out a quiet sigh scooping his boyfriend into his arms.

Securing his grip on Dipper he freed his hand and raised it, signing his symbol he opened up a portal. It was time to bring Dipper home, to the mindscape.

Stepping in the portal he felt his power surging around his body as he crossed the threshold into the palace, he made his way through the halls towards his bed chambers.

Even as the servants bowed they gawked at the brunette cradled safely in their King’s grasp, Bill pushed on and finally made it to his room. As the door shut behind him a wave of magic snapped the lock shut, he didn’t want to be disturbed.

He gently set Dipper down on the bed, stripped him down and covered him with the blood red Sherpa blanket, he watched as the small man rolled over - quickly getting comfortable. Bill let out a small chuckle before it was followed by yawning, he sighed taking his boots off and he undressed. Climbing into bed he pulled Dipper close to his chest, much to his delight Dipper cuddled right up and sleep soon overcame the demon as well.


	10. You don't know what it's like, to leave it all behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao~! Smut warning darlings, skip if desired - otherwise enjoy.

Even in the mindscape birds sang their morning graces, Dipper groaned at the sunlight streaming in through the curtains. He sat up and let out a sigh, Bill was still passed out beside him. He let out a chuckle and ran his hand through Bill’s hair before getting up, he looked around the room before finding the bathroom.

After taking a shower, eating breakfast, the two decided to go out into the city. In many aspects the imperial city of the mindscape is very similar to the city of New Orleans, voodoo heavy, loud with music, and the very upbeat nature of people.

Except for the demon horns, the different types of mythical creatures roaming about, and the occasional street brawl. It was quite a beautiful city, Bill led him through the city showing him everything he knew Dipper would want to see. From landmarks to great restaurants, to the evening street show outside Bill’s favorite café.

After their dinner, and the few kisses here and there. Dipper was feeling, well, very unsatisfied. As they began walking down the long halls of the castle he did something impulsive, he grabbed Bill by the collar and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

It became heated fast, as the tension just became unbearable. Bill pulled Dipper into his arms and teleported both of them, as they landed in his room Bill flicked his wrist quickly; the curtains snapped shut and the door locked. He looked to Dipper with a grin as the brunette gave him the signature come and get me look, he was more than happy to oblige backing Dipper into a corner.

Dipper felt his back hit the wall, a small gasp leaving his lips - it didn’t matter to him, his lips were enticed with Bill’s as they kissed. Bill tugged at his lip causing a moan to escape Dipper’s throat, his hands were pinned above his head as Bill nipped at his throat.

A set of moans left his throat in a series of pleasure - gaining a quick rise out of Bill, he pulled Dipper away from the wall guiding him to the bed. Breaking their kisses Bill picked Dipper up tossing him back onto the bed, he let out a small groan as Bill climbed on top of him recapturing his lover’s lips with his own.

Leaning him up, Bill began to unbutton Dipper’s top before sliding it off him, the same went for his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Bill let out a groan as Dipper began tugging off his clothing, the demon sat back right onto Dipper's torso and grinned down at the flustered brunette.

“Oh Pine Tree, let me give you a show.” He drawled, pulling Dipper’s hands away from his waistband pinning them above Dipper’s head with a small tinge of magic. Tantalizingly he began tugging his shirt off, Dipper struggled against the bonds. All thoughts of his vows long gone from his mind, Bill leaned down trailing kisses down Dipper’s neck and torso making his way down to two of his favorite treasures.

Bill began to nip at the sensitive pink flesh on Dipper’s chest causing it to go rock hard, his tongue danced around one while his hand massaged the other. Dipper writhed in pleasure giving Bill a satisfied grin as he switched to the next, his pants began to feel even worse as he had more fun.

He stopped and went for his waistband - tired of the restriction from his pants, he discarded them without a second thought. His member was restricted only by his boxers; even then Dipper could see that he was the full package and more.

He let out a moan as Bill finally removed his boxers; Dipper felt the chill on his bare skin as Bill painstakingly slowly stroked his fully erect member. A shudder of pleasure danced across his spine as the blonde worked his magic; starting slow he began to work him up. In a painfully teasing way, Dipper became a moaning mess as Bill went down on him.

The heat of his mouth surrounding the tip of his pre-cum soaked member sent his toes curling as Bill’s tongue swirled around up and down the shaft, gently fondling his sac as he sucked and nipped until he was satisfied and Dipper still was not.

Finally Bill took his briefs revealing all his glory to Dipper, no longer was Bill just the appetizer; he was a full course fucking feast in Dipper’s eyes. The demon snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube came at its beckoning, he spread Dipper’s legs apart with a smirk.

He trailed kisses up the inside of Dipper’s thighs as he made his way towards right where he wanted to be, an idea came to mind and he stopped. Dipper was a hot, confused mess and the blonde came up recapturing his lips.

“Suck.” He ordered bringing his fingers to his lovers lips, Dipper still flustered turned an even brighter red looking at Bill like he grew a second head.

“What?” He asked confusion clouding his mind, Bill let out a short growl.

“If you want to be fucked into oblivion, do as you’re told and suck.” He reiterated as his fingers danced across Dipper’s lips, he opened his mouth and let his tongue swirl across Bill’s fingers. Once he was satisfied he withdrew them and trailed his way back down once more, he gently prodded at Dipper’s entrance watching his reaction.

He wiggled around for a bit before adding a second finger, he felt around for a bit before Dipper let out a very loud moan which only added to his blush. He panted a bit as Bill went right back at his sweet spot, he let out a long string of pleasure filled curses as Bill went upon his merry way. Soon he added a third, stretching Dipper as best he could.

He simply didn’t want to hurt Dipper on their first time, and judging by his size he could definitely snap some in two. Bill lubed himself up and aligned himself at Dipper’s entrance; he leaned down pulling Dipper into a searing kiss as he pushed in.

Tears pricked at Dipper’s eyes and Bill stopped, kissing them away as he waited for an okay to finally move. After a few moments, Dipper gave him a nod. He carefully withdrew and pushed back in causing both to let out a satisfied moan, Bill angled himself towards where Dipper’s sweet spot was and started his thrusts in that direction.

The same loud series of curses flew from Dipper’s lips as he writhed in pleasure; the heat alone was giving Bill the same feeling as he pushed in and out faster picking up their tempo. Dipper bucked his hips matching his demons rhythm, Bill recapture Dipper’s lips as he thrust in and out.

His free hand made its way up to Dipper’s member and he began to stroke it once more to the rhythm of his thrusts, Dipper was seeing stars as he neared his end.

“I think I’m gonna-“ He trailed off with another series of moans, Bill only grunted as he continued. Trailing away from Dipper’s lips, he made his way down to the sensitive flesh between Dipper’s neck and shoulder.

“Cum with me Pine Tree.” He groaned out as he finally blew, the knot burst and his load blew inside Dipper as he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh marking Dipper as his own. At the warmth inside Dipper did as well, it covered their chests as Bill thrust one last time before pulling out. He collapsed to the side pulling Dipper into his chest; he smirked down at the brunette who gave him a lazy smile.

“How was that for your first time, Pine Tree?” Bill teased placing a kiss on Dipper’s new found mark, the smaller man smiled, placing a kiss on his demon's lips.

“Everything I could’ve wanted and more.” He replied softly, Bill let out an excited growl and pulled him closer.

“Careful, otherwise I might take you again here and now.” The demon smirked as Dipper looked up at him, he bit his bottom lip and smirked.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Dipper asked softly, Bill let out a moan as he rolled over straddling Dipper once more.

His phone going off startled the both of them, Dipper turned over after pushing Bill off and pulled it off the nightstand and looked at the name flashing on the screen. Pacifica?

_“Paz what’s-“_

_“Mabel is in the hospital.”_ The blonde wailed on the other side of the line, Dipper shot up in shock.

_“What? How?”_ He asked Bill to get their clothes, she stuttered out a bit about a car accident and that it was a hit and run.

_“We’ll be there soon.”_ He told her before hanging up, Bill gave him his clothes and the two quickly got dressed before entering a portal and they left the mindscape heading towards the hospital.


	11. Take a step into the night

The two stepped out of the portal across the street from the hospital; Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him into the hospital. He quickly made his way up to the nurses’ station, a blue eyed lady sat there typing a million miles an hour on her keyboard.

“Excuse me.” Dipper called out trying to get her attention; she didn’t even acknowledge him as he stood there. Bill let out an aggressive sigh and smacked his hand on the counter, and that caught her attention quick as she jumped in her chair.

“Excuse us Miss, my husband’s sister was brought in after a car accident. Mabel Pines? Which room is she?” Bill asked smoothly, not missing a beat as Dipper’s face went red; the nurse seemed mortified as she quickly typed in the patient’s name.

“Room 684.” She replied hastily, Bill smirked and thanked her. He wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist guiding him to the elevator, keeping grip steady on Dipper as the smaller male silently sobbed into Bill’s chest.

What the hell happened? Bill thought to himself, how on earth would Mabel get into a wreck.

The elevator let out a trill and the two stepped off the lift, Bill guided Dipper down the hall towards her room. Dipper stopped Bill from knocking; he looked down to the brunette and noticed he was trying to collect himself. Bill hadn’t even realized Dipper had a bible in his hand; he gently squeezed Dipper’s shoulder.

“Go on in love, I’m going to find out who did this.” He said softly, the brunette gave him a sad smile and leaned up on his tippy toes giving Bill a kiss before entering Mabel’s hospital room. The demon snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of smoke returning to the mindscape, he had an asshole to hunt down.

Dipper felt his heart stop as he entered the room, the steady beep of the heart monitor and the hum of the ventilator filling his ears. Mabel was poked and prodded up to high heavens as she laid there unconscious, covered in bruises, scrapes, and bandages.

Off to the side was Pacifica yelling into her phone at someone about a wedding cake, it had slipped his mind their wedding was next week. Once Paz noticed Dipper enter she hung up the phone and walked over to him, she pulled him into her arms squeezing the living shit out of him as she began to cry. He clutched his sister in law close to his chest as he cried with her, after a few minutes and their combined tears drying out. They made their way to Mabel’s bedside, he stood by Paz’s side as she held Mabel’s hand tightly.

“So what happened?” He asked her softly as he rubbed her shoulder; she let out a sigh and looked towards her fiancé in sadness.

“Police said it was a hit and run, Mabel was crossing the road at a red light – the driver ran it – and she got hit. A bystander saw and called the cops.” She told him as tears fell down her face, she jumped slightly as her phone buzzed beside her. A groaned let her lips as she mumbled out a quick apology to Dipper and left the room, he could hear her yelling at the person on the other side of the line. He took the seat Pacifica was in and sighed, looking sadly at his sister’s battered body. _Oh god, why did this happen to her?_ He thought in misery as tears began to pool in his eyes, a knock sounded on the door. Dipper called out a quiet enter, the door swung open to reveal a blonde man. Upon further examination Dipper realized it was a doctor, his long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, and his nearly neon blue eyes met Dipper’s with intensity.

“Ah father Mason, you’re already here.” The man said in surprise as he walked over to the bed, Dipper gave Mabel’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, Mabel is my sister after all – Pacifica called me earlier.” He responded by clenching his bible to his chest, he shifted uncomfortably under the neon gaze of the man. The man chuckled and Dipper heard the lock on the door snap shut, his eyes went wide as the man looked at him like a piece of meat.

“Y-you’re not Mabel’s doctor.” The small brunette mumbled out, the blonde chuckled hysterically at the man.

“Oh certainly not, my name is Gabriel the archangel. I’ve been sent here by my mistress to fetch you, she’s been looking for a reason to see Cipher again. And you, are it.” He smirked at Dipper, the brunette took a few steps back until he hit a wall. He needed an escape, but nothing came to mind. No sound left his throat as Gabriel grabbed his arm, and pulled a syringe from his back pocket and before Dipper could react - it was plunged into his arm and the contents injected. His world fell away in mere seconds. His last thoughts on Bill, praying he’d come.


	12. Hear the voices singing

Asmodeus was quietly sitting with Michael when he heard the summons, Bill was calling him and of course he had to answer. He looked to Michael and sighed, the raven haired man simply chuckled and grabbed the pinkette’s hand and they teleported.

It felt like he was landing in a war zone, all he could see was red, feeling Bill’s hatred rolling off him like waves. Where on earth was Dipper to calm him down? The demon and angel pair approached the highly pissed off King and bowed, Bill didn’t even seem to notice them.

“Bill? What’s going on? Are you alright?” He asked softly, he turned Bill to face him and gasped. Black tear trails ran down the demons face, his eyes were blood red, black cracks surrounding his eyes.

“I can’t feel Dipper anywhere.” He rambled over and over again as the two looked at him in confusion, even though he didn’t look panicked, anyone within a ten mile radius definitely could feel it.

Asmodeus let out a gasp in shock, Michael simply looked at the pair dumbfounded. Asa could tell simply by the change in the king’s scent that he had marked Dipper as his own, this was very, very concerning. He let out a sigh and stepped closer, this man was like a brother to him. He needs his head on straight, not backwards.

A crisp slap landed on the king of demons cheek, his head snapped to the side and he hunched over. The rambling stopped and he stood up, his eyes blazing like the devils fire.

“Are you going to chill the fuck out now?” Asa asked softly as Michael grabbed his hand, Bill nodded letting his shaking fist ignite with his blue flames.

A soft trill broke the silence, the three looked up as a dove soared into view. Bill held his hand out and it landed on his palm, he removed the message from its leg and let the bird fly off. The small golden scroll held eleven words, eleven words which made his mood go from angry to livid.

_**Come and get him Cipher, you know where to find me.** _

God, that psychotic bitch. She took him; she took Dipper away from him. He let out an angry shout causing the paper to erupt in flames; the two looked at him confused as he let out an aggressive sigh.

He summoned his cane and tapped it on the ground; he spun his symbol in the air and tapped once more. He vanished in a wisp of smoke along with the married duo, he had a score to settle. One he’d definitely need help with.

Dipper felt immense pain in his arms as he began waking up, he looked up quickly realizing he was hanging by his arms. No feeling in them at all, he looked around the foul smelling room.

A door opened in front of him and a blinding white light came into the room, a woman with a large golden halo entered the room. A whip in her hand and a sadistic smile on her face, beside her was the man who’d abducted him earlier.

“This is Cipher’s pet, Gabriel?” She asked the blonde man, he gave her a chuckle and nodded. She approached Dipper, her grin standing before him she smirked; harshly she jerked his chin forcing him to look at her.

“Who are you?” Dipper questioned as she stared down at him, she let out a light chuckle dropping his chin.

“For a man who spreads my good will to man, you sure don’t catch on fast. I am God, and you stole my boyfriend from me.” She stated angrily as the room began to heat up, Dipper didn’t even have a way to respond to that. What the hell could he possibly say?

“Wow you sure are a talkative one aren’t ya,” She paused and took a quick inhale, how she could in the foul smell room was beyond his knowledge. Her eyes turned dark as she sent a hateful glare at him, she grabbed his chin getting very close to his face.

“He marked you, you fucking little whore. Un-fucking-believable.” She let out an aggressive sigh and smacked him, Dipper’s head snapped to the side as his eyes went wide tears brimming.

“Well this is going to be even more fun than I originally thought.” She muttered a twisted smile blooming on her face; she took a step around him and gently ran her hand down his bare back. Dipper leaned away from her touch in disgust, she got close to his ear and smirked.

“A blank canvas, just what I like to see.” She whispered in glee, Dipper understood those words in mere seconds as a shot of pain rippled through his back. The laceration ripped open as blood oozed out, a scream left Dipper’s throat as she slashed over and over.

After what felt like hours, she was tired out and let out a sigh. She stepped around Dipper and smirked, she gave the blood covered whip to Gabriel. She turned to face him and grinned, he was covered in sweat, his breathing heavy. His eyes seemed dull and lifeless, his back and parts of his chest just soaked in blood.

“He’s waiting for you in the grand hall, Mistress.” Gabriel told her quickly, taking the whip from her hands, she turned to him and smirked giving him a gentle pat on the cheek.

“Thank you darling, let’s go.” She replied and led him out of the room, the door left encasing Dipper in the darkness once more.


	13. Dancing to the beat of your heart

Bill was pissed off to say the least, he was pacing along the marble tiles of the grand hall. Each click of his boot just made him pissed off more, he finally stopped as he heard a pair of heels on the tile. He watched God walk over to her throne, she leaned back and crossed her legs suggestively looking down to Bill.

“Hello darling, what brings you here?” She asked as if she wasn’t covered in blood, he knew from the smell alone that it was Dipper’s. If he wasn’t held back by Asa and Michael he would’ve ripped her a new one, she simply chucked at his outburst of aggression.

“Ah forgive me; I didn’t have time to change before your sudden arrival. I was dealing with a,” She paused for a moment in thought; she turned to look Bill in the eye. “new sinner.” She added giving him a grin; he fought off Asa's hands even more.

“He’s still alive, you just fucking kidnapped him! He has nothing to do with this!” Bill shouted at her, he ripped free of the married couple and made a few advances towards her.

“Oh but Bill, he has everything to do this. He took you away from me.” She replied softly as if talking to a small child, he felt his blood boil as he stood right in front of her.

"We’ve never been together and we never will be, I have a mate and may I also remind you. I AM FUCKING SATAN!” He shouted at her, she simply giggled and patted his shoulder.

“You used to be my favorite.” She said softly glancing at him from beneath her lashes; he let out a sigh and took a few steps back, breaking away from her grip on his shirt.

“Yeah, no. I don’t think so, that’s fucking creepy. Give me back my boyfriend.” He told her firmly, she looked up to him with tears on her face.

“I thought with him out of the way, you’d finally come home to me.” She sniffed out in broken sobs, Bill didn’t waiver though. He knew this was all an act, the woman was a fucking psychopath.

“Oh well, guess I’ll just have to kill him. Go ahead Gabriel.” She turned away from Bill dismissing the angel, he nodded and began to walk away.

“My lady please don’t do this!” Michael shouted as he approached her, she scoffed and she shouted to Gabriel to wait – she turned to him and sighed.

“And why should I listen to you Michael, you’re just an archangel.” She replied with a drawl, he gulped he knew he shouldn’t talk back to her.

“He is Bill’s mate, you have no valid reason to kill him.” He told her quickly, she turned to glare at him and let out a maniacal laugh.

“No valid reason Michael? That answer alone gives me enough reason, he is the soul mate of the devil.” She snapped and turned to Gabriel and nodded, Michael gasped and quickly noticed.

“You can’t kill him!” He shouted at her, she chuckled and smirked at the archangel.

“And why should I listen to a fallen?” She asked him, gesturing to his wings, he gasped as he looked at the colors of his wings changing from blue and white to black and gold. Bill sighed; he was fed up and just pissed. Pulling his cane out he snapped it on the ground, it began to crack and crumble beneath it.

“Oh for my sake, give me back my boyfriend God, or so help me I will open the gate to hell right here and now and let you deal with the damned.” He shouted at her, she glared at his and he smirked letting his power ripple into the ground causing it to shake.

"Fine. Take him.” She replied giving him a shoo wave, he sighed and resealed the ground.

“Don’t pull this shit again and we won’t have problems.” He said pushing passed Gabriel aggressively, Michael led the way through the halls towards the cells.

Upon opening the door they were slammed by the smell of blood, his mate's blood. Bill pushed passed the two and ran down the stairs, at the end was another door. He pushed it open and saw red, Dipper was chained to the wall blood splattered up the walls and pooling on the floor beneath him.

Bill let out a growl and snapped his fingers causing the cuffs to disintegrated, Dipper fell forward into Bill’s awaiting arms with a soft cry in pain. He looked down to Dipper’s back in horror; he mumbled a few worlds and crossed his sign over his lovers back. He watched the wounds begin to close and seal, the scars would never be gone, but he’d be alright and that’s what mattered to the demon.

He stood up cradling Dipper to his arms, the cross that laid on his neck the demon scoffed at and removed quickly tossing it into the wall where it shattered upon impact. He made his way from the abominable room and towards the others, Asa stood there waiting with a blanket in hand. Gently he covered Dipper with it, Bill gave Michael a sad smile at the falling.

Together the three vanished in the same wisp of smoke, heading back home to settle in the mind scape.


	14. Until the morning comes

Dipper finally awoke after three days of being unconscious, but something was different Bill caught onto that immediately. He didn’t smile as much, laughter was non-existent, Dipper seemed dull.

“I’d like to go see Mabel.” He finally said one afternoon; Bill smiled at him taking a seat beside him gently he intertwined their fingers.

“Of course we can go see-“

“I want to go alone Bill.” He was abruptly cut off, as Dipper pulled his hand away.

“You know I can’t do that!” He wanted to shout but said as gently as he could, Dipper stood up from his seat and moved away.

“I don’t care, you’re smothering me. I-I just need some space.” He said softly not wanting to meet the gaze of the demon king, Bill let out a sigh and stood up. He walked over to Dipper and knelt down and looked up into Dipper’s heartbroken eyes, he gave his small lover a gentle.

“I’ll teleport you to her then leave; I’m just one call away.” He told him with a concerned smile, Dipper gave him a force smile and nodded as they grabbed hands leaving the mind scape.

Dipper sat by her bedside and cried, she was still in a coma and there was nothing he could do. All his faith was out the window so he couldn’t pray, he couldn’t do anything to help her. All he could do was cry, for her, for himself.

He sat with her for a few hours before the nurse booted him out for the night, he sighed. He didn’t want to go back to the mindscape; he didn’t want to go home to the church, or the mystery shack. The guilt of not visiting his Grunkles was just too much to deal with at the moment, he sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

“Hey I need a favor, meet me at Greases in ten minutes.” He said quickly before hanging up, he knew it was wrong and he definitely knew he shouldn’t be doing it but his world was crumbling and he needed something to fix that.

Robbie stood there waiting when Dipper arrived, he chuckled as he pulled out the small clear baggie. A bag of tablets laid inside, he gestured for the cash and Dipper sighed pulling twenty bucks from his back pocket and handed it over.

The ravenette grinned and gave Dipper the bag before leaving, Dipper sat down and leaned against a tree in the park. He opened the bag and sighed, pulling out four of the small white tablets and swallowed them.

He sat there with a happy daze on his face, unaware of the dangerous level his breathing rate was sitting at.

The park was quiet at night and that’s what a local woman enjoyed about it, she could walk her dog, Rosie, in peace and not be disturbed. As she rounded the corner that’s when she spotted him, he looked almost dead as she approached.

She shook his shoulder gently and then noticed he was slightly gasping, concerned she called 911 and reported it within seconds an ambulance crew was on the way.

Paramedics Indie and Vince arrived and rushed in with their trauma bags, Vince radioed to the hospital as Indie pulled out an auto injector. Counting down she pushed the narcan down the syringe and into his system, Dipper began gasping as he nearly shot up.

“It’s alright sir, you’re alright. You overdosed on some meds, just calm down and lay back.” She said gently keeping him on his back, Dipper was confused and nauseous as they loaded him in the ambulance.

Indie sat in the back with him as Vince drove, Dipper laid there quietly as Indie clicked away on her laptop. She sighed and shut it turning to face Dipper, he looked over to her tired and she smiled at him.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” She asked softly, he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

I – I was attacked a few weeks back, my sister is in a coma, and my boyfriend was smothering the shit out of me. After I went to see my sister I called an old friend and he gave me some meds to take my mind off things, I assume I must’ve-“ He stopped unable to finish as tears welled in his eyes. Indie gently held his hand, the complacent silence was broken by Vince belting out the lyrics to a song in front. The paramedic and ex-priest made eye contact and burst out laughing as the Rick Astley sing along continued in the front, he sighed as the laughter wore off.

“You did overdose sir-“

“Please, just call me Dipper.” He told her with a smile, she nodded.

“Indie,” She paused, giving him a returned smile. “You did overdose, Dipper. We’re taking you to the hospital to get checked out by doc and get whatever you took flushed from your system, do you happen to know what it was?” She asked him, he nodded and gave her the baggie from his pocket the name written in big letters on the front.

"Well that is one stupid drug dealer you got these from.” She remarked softly with a chuckle, placing the baggie down beside him she checked the IV line and nodded as the newly added med dripped in.

“So from what it sounds like, you’ve had it really rough lately. You had a bad altercation with someone, your sister is sick, and your boyfriend is just being way too overprotective.” She reiterated softly looking at Dipper to make sure she was right, he nodded and let out a sad sigh. She gently grabbed his hand and smiled, giving it a light squeeze.

“Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you, help you.” She told him softly, he looked to her as she continued.

“If you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you’ll ever see. You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road, and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength.” She added with a sad smile, Dipper felt missing pieces click into place. He gave her a small nod.

“Thank you Indie.” He told her quietly, shifting on the uncomfortable gurney; she nodded giving him a smile.


	15. To steal you away

After a long talk with the doctor about the drug he used, and how stupid of a decision it was Dipper leaned back in the hospital bed with a sigh. Better get it over with earlier rather than later.

“Baby.” He called out softly, and within seconds Bill stepped out of the portal completely worked up in a tizzy.

“Do you know how long I’ve- Darling what on earth happened?” He asked quickly walking over to the bed, carefully grabbing Dipper’s hand mindful of the IV line protruding from the top.

“I did something very stupid.” Dipper said embarrassed as he avoided eye contact with his demon, Bill let out a sigh sitting beside him.

“Darling just tell me.” Bill said softly, giving Dipper’s hand a soft squeeze, the brunette sighed.

“I tried oxycodone and overdose.” He rambled out quickly, he honestly didn’t expect the reaction he received. He flinched away quickly shutting his eyes, he felt a soft pressure on his temple and opened his eyes. Bill simply gave his small boyfriend a kiss, he let out a sigh pulling Dipper into his arms.

“At least you’re okay.” Bill said thankfully as he sat back down on the bed, Dipper let out a soft sigh in relief.

“I’m sorry.” He said grabbing Bill’s hand, the blonde squeezed it softly and smiled.

“It’s okay babe, I’m just relieved you're okay.” He replied with a smile, the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

Gently Bill reached out grabbing Dipper’s hands clutching them to his chest, placing them over his beating heart. Dipper felt the pulse through Bill’s vest and let out a soft sigh, the intimate gesture filled him with warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned in, tucking his head into Bill’s chest. A pink tint graced his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Dipper drawing him into his embrace, content with the warmth in his arms.

"Marry me?” Bill said softly, Dipper drew away and looked up to see Bill’s eyes shining down on him with nothing but love.

"What?” He asked in confusion, he wasn’t sure if this was legit or not. Bill chuckled amused and gave Dipper a light kiss before a warm smile spread on his face.

“I said: Marry me? Come complete me, be my life, my better half.” The demon retorted with a grin as he kissed Dipper’s temple, a pink hue lit up Dipper’s cheeks as a dopey smile grew.

"Yes. I will.” He said quietly, Bill looked down and their eyes met. He held a large smile as he leaned in to give his, now fiancé a kiss. He gently pulled away and held out his palm letting a small flame dance around before solidifying a shape, a gold and silver band formed. A full silver ring with a gold band running along etched with intricate carvings and designs, with a delighted smile on his face Bill slid the ring on Dipper’s finger letting out a content sigh as it shrunk to fit perfectly. A knock came softly from the door, Dipper’s nurse came in with a smile.

“Ah Mr. Pines, sorry to disturb you when you have a visitor but I’ve come to let you know your sister has woken up.” He said happily as he approached, he moved to the IV line and checked the bag of saline.

“That’s wonderful, can I go see her?” Dipper asked quickly, the nurse nodded and smiled.

“Of course, she was asking for you. Let me get a wheelchair and you and your fiancé can go see her, congratulations by the way.” He replied with a chipper tone, he left the room for a few moments and came back with a wheelchair. Bill thanked him and the nurse left, Dipper was still getting fluids flushed so it was a slight struggle for him to get in the wheelchair.

Once settled and IV pole attached Bill set off pushing Dipper towards the elevator, they descended a few floors and stepped out into the ICU. Once in front of her door Dipper reached and knocked, they waited a few moments before pushing the door open.

Mabel sat there chatting away with a tear filled Paz, the two looked over and smiled. That was until Mabel realized Bill was there, and her brother was in a wheelchair with an IV attached.

“What the hell happened to you?” She asked quietly avoiding eye contact with Bill, Dipper let out a sigh and grabbed her hand.

“A- little accident.” He told her softly, it was an accident after all so he wasn’t _technically_ lying. She scoffed and sent a glare towards the demon, he sighed and shook his head.

“No Mabel, this wasn’t Bill’s fault it was my own-“

“Bill as in Bill Cipher?” Pacifica nearly shrieked as she cut off the brunette, he let out an aggressive sigh as Bill gently rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

“At your service llama.” He said with a grin, she let out a gasp and threw herself across Mabel like a shield.

“How the hell are you alive, demon?!” She spat as she glared at him, he chuckled as Mabel pushed her off.

“You can’t just kill the king of demons dearie, that’s not how the world works.” He told her simply as if it wasn’t a very stupid answer, Dipper sighed and made pleading eye contact with his sister just for a chance to explain. She begrudgingly sighed and nodded.

“Paz, Mabel, this is important and I need to share it.” He began with that, they talked for hours, him filling the two in with every single detail from before they came five months ago up until this very second.


	16. All I ever knew

_6 months later_

Walking down the aisle was a surreal experience for Dipper, seeing Bill at the end with a smile. Then hearing the last thing he ever wanted.

“I object!”

Bill let out a growl pushing Dipper behind him quickly as he stared down the aisle, at the end stood God clad in a white wedding dress - angels surrounding her. She gave Bill a happy smirk as she approached; he held his cane out in front of him ready to set the whole place on fire if he had to in order to keep Dipper safe.

“Ah I feel so ashamed, late to my own wedding.” She sighed gloomily before letting out a chipper laugh; Bill groaned gently squeezing Dipper’s hand tightly in reassurance.

“What the hell are you on?” He drawled watching the madwoman just grin ear to ear; she scoffed giving him a pouty glare.

“Love of course darling, we’re getting married today.” The small woman giggled, everyone in the church turned to look at her as if she was stupid. Bill just wanted to drop dead no, - scratch that – he wanted _her_ to drop dead.

“What on Earth possessed you to think that?” He asked irritated as he rubbed his temples in frustration, their gaze met and she smiled.

“Well I sent Azira to spy on you and he reported that you booked a church and were preparing for a wedding, of course I knew it was for me and just couldn’t wait!” She cheered with a psychotic smile; Bill shot a glare over to the red head demon in the second row who sat there berating his boyfriend – said angel – about not being a fucking snitch.

“You and I were never a thing,” Bill shouted, gesturing between the two of them. “Never were, and never will be. I am marrying Dipper, end of story.” He told her aggressively, gently pulling Dipper into his side, confirming he was safe within his grasp, God’s smile fell, and her eyes went down cast. Bill’s guard went up even higher than it had been, Asa and Michael made their way to the couples side. Mabel, Pacifica, and the rest of Dipper’s family and friends went low in the pew’s as everyone could feel something brewing.

A small sob echoed across the cathedral, Bill squinted at god hoping to see some facial reactions. The sobs grew louder and louder until they began to change, echoing louder and louder as psychotic laughter. It was high itched, loud, and angry.

“Why?” She questioned through her broken laughter, “Why must one of my toys take away my best creation?” She asked as she cackled, Dipper’s grip on Bill’s suit jacket tightened.

“What are you going on about now?” Bill shouted at her, she looked up towards him and he let out a surprised gasp. Her face was cracked, pieces missing just black, her body contorted as a wrenching scream left her throat.

“If I can’t have you,”

"Oh shit.” Bill heard Dipper mutter quietly as he took a few steps back, he looked to Dipper then back to the psycho.

“Then no one can!” She screamed, launching towards them, her body morphed as she flew through the air, Bill grabbed Dipper and jumped out of the way. She landed where they had been standing; she had turned into an enormous centipede like creature. Her face visible in front but everything else a monstrous size creature, Dipper let out a gasp as Bill held tightly onto him.

"Nobody look at her!” The king of demons shouted, everyone looked at him confused. “If you make eye contact she can steal your soul!” He added quickly, Bill launched himself and Dipper into the balcony out of her view. He summoned magic quickly and pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Dipper’s eyes quickly, before Dipper could make a sound of protest Bill shut him up with a kiss.

“Asmodeus, Michael, get him out and everyone else out of here. I’ll deal with her.” Bill shouted, gaining the attention of the married couple, Asa nodded as he flew up to the balcony and took Dipper’s hand. Before being dragged away Dipper pulled Bill down and connected their lips giving him a passionate kiss, Bill leaned down and whispered something softly in his lover’s ear - Dipper nodded quickly.

“Be safe please, come home to me safely.” He said softly, the demon smirked and gave Dipper a kiss on the forehead.

“Of course darling,” He said softly before turning to the other demon. “Get him out of here Asa.” Asa gave him a nod and guided Dipper to the broken window. The prince of hell quickly opened a portal and the two ran through, once it shut Bill let out a sigh of relief.

Now it was time to take care of the wedding crasher.

Dipper and Asa stepped out of the portal, the brunette looked around Bill’s throne room over the crowd of guests from the church taking a mental tally. After spotting his family he quickly made his way over to them. He was quickly wrapped in an embrace by his sister and Grunkles, he fought back the tears and forced himself to calm down. He pushed away from his family softly and made his way up to Bill’s throne, he let out a sigh running his hand along the arm rest.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” He shouted across the crowd, it took a few moments but the crowd settled into silence.

“Listen, I can’t give you answers about what happened up there. Just know, we are safe here in the mind scape realm. Bill is taking care of everything, so for now let’s just relax and wait this out.” He added with a smile as he was confident in his fiancé, the crowd of higher up demons and humans seemed content with his answers and dispersed amongst themselves into conversations.

Dipper let out a sigh and took a seat on his soon to be husband's throne, Asa and Michael approached and the pinkette let out a chuckle.

"You have no idea how happy Bill would be to see you sitting in his throne.” He teased softly, Michael nudged his arm at the tense subject of the said King of Demons.

“Jeez Michael he’ll be fine, this is Cipher we’re talking about. Nothing in heaven or hell could bring him down, especially with someone waiting for him at home.” He said quickly gesturing towards Dipper with a soft smile, the ravenette simply nodded.

"Let’s hope so.”


	17. You and me were meant to be

“God!” Bill shouted aggressively, the creature looked up towards the balcony a sinister smile on her face. He scanned the room quickly, the last of the guests were ushered through a portal by Michael. It was just the two of them, perfect.

“First you kidnap my fiancé, then you crash our fucking wedding?!” He hollered looking down on her distorted figure; she let out an inhuman sounding laugh.

“God does as she pleases, you know this Cipher.” Her voice was dull and lifeless as she shot up towards the balcony crushing the railing under her weight, Bill was in the air as she hit. He ran his hand across his cane - the carvings along it lighting up quickly, the body becoming metal as a steel blade took its place.

He stood across from her, his eyes calculating trying to figure out a weak point. Bill had three goals here today, stay alive for Dipper, and kill this monster to keep his fiancé safe from her.

“Come here and fight me like a man, Cipher.” She teased with a glare, he grit his teeth at her taunts and finally made his move. Running his hands along the blades runes - it released smoke screen; he covered his mouth and jumped off the balcony into the church as she cursed his name swiping blindly at the smog.

Standing in the back halls of the church he devised his plan, hopefully it would work as he ran back into the main cathedral of the church.

“Yoo-hoo down here dearie!” He called out as the smoke cleared up, God let out a growl and jumped down charging him instantly. Waiting until the last second, he jumped out of the way allowing her to slam into the heavy stone altar behind him. Quickly he swung his sword taking out a few of her legs; she let out a scream and swiped at him with her tail.

He flew into the wall and let out a sputter of blood upon impact, he stood up coughing up blood as he went. God stood up limping as she turned to face him – a satisfied smirk on her face – he spit out some blood and scoff, letting out a chuckle as she gave him a confused look.

“You think this is anything? You just got lucky, I got almost a quarter of your legs.” He goaded with an obnoxious laugh, he observed God going red in the face before charging once more. Bill went for the same tactic hoping she would be too blinded in rage to see it coming, but he never knew when to give her enough credit.

As he jumped she did too pinning him to the wall, he let out a groan at the impact.

Fuck.

“Not so tough now, are you Cipher?” She asked as her face got dangerously close to him, as she leaned in. He heard the last voice he wanted to in that moment.

“Leave him alone!” Dipper shouted aggressively, Bill let out a gasp as God smirked turning her attention to the brunette.

“OH! Look who showed up to play hero, the little human. How cute!” She exclaimed her voice still heavily distorted, Dipper let out a gulp. If she didn’t kill him, Bill definitely would.

“Come and get me bitch!” He cried before ducking into the backroom, she chased him through the backroom.

Dipper made his way outside and into the woods, Bill’s words ringing in his ears.

_“Help me get her to the lake, get to devil's island and you’ll be untouchable, it’ll be easiest to kill her on the lake.”_

He took a right on the path, his dress shoes smacking the earth as he sprinted through the dense forest. He heard her calls and taunts from behind, he was concerned not for himself but for Bill who was bleeding and it made his heart wrench with worry.

Finally with the lake in view he made his way onto the dock, only one problem fucked up their entire plan. The boat that Bill said was waiting for him, was not there.

Dipper didn’t even have the chance to make a sound before God scooped him up in her clutches; she let out a maniacal laugh and grinned.

“I finally have you in my grasp once more home-wrecker!” She shouted in glee as Dipper struggled to get free, she tightened her grip forcing him to stop fighting.

“Now then Bill, I’m going to propose a deal. I won’t kill him if you come with me willingly, no fights or struggles.” She stated simply as she turned to face the demon at the edge of the dock, he looked like he lost all hope. She smirked, tightening her grip on Dipper; he let out a cry of pain causing Bill to shake.

“Leave him alone, I’ll go with you. Just let him go.” He finally said softly, God smirked, tossing Dipper into the lake. Bill gasped about to jump in until an arm grabbed him, he looked to see god back into her human form with a grin on her face. He watched the lake until Dipper surfaced, he let out a sigh of relief as god began dragging him away.

Bill shot Dipper a wink before pulling god into an embrace; she turned pink and leaned in tucking her head in his chest. Not giving her the second to react, he let the dagger blade fall from his sleeve and plunged it right between her shoulder blades.

She let out a strangled cry as he pushed her off, blood spurted from her back and she stumbled sideways falling onto the dock. Bill moved away from her towards the edge of the dock and pulled Dipper from the freezing water, and summoned him a blanket wrapping it around the smaller man's shoulders.

The two looked at the now dead body of god, motionless; a wisp emerged from her body and formed. She looked at them pitifully and sighed.

“ _I’m sorry_.” It muttered before disappearing along with the body, Dipper looked to Bill confused he let out a sigh.

“Even if you kill god, a new one will take their place. I’m sure we’ll meet the new one soon enough.” He explained as Dipper let out a sigh leaning into the warm embrace of his fiancé, the brunette let out a chuckle.

“Let’s just hope this one isn’t obsessed with you.”

“Agreed.”


	18. I'll be waiting here

_A few weeks later_

“Mabel this is the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.” Dipper mumbled softly as he wrung the tie on his neck tightly in his grasp, his sister sighed and stood up from her seat on the table. She walked over and pulled his now slightly wrinkled tie away from him, gently pressing it beneath his jacket lapel.

“You are being absolutely ridiculous, you love him don’t you?” She asked softly as she grabbed his fidgety hands, his panicked eyes met her calm and he sighed giving her a nod.

“Then you’ve got absolutely nothing to worry about, King of Demons or not, he’s going to be your husband Dipping Sauce. That’s all that’s going to matter, okay?” She said with a cheerful smile on her face, he sighed and gave her a nod.

“How on earth did you do this?” He questioned as he gave her hands a squeeze, she chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, I had you.” She stated quietly with a smile, a smile blossomed on Dipper’s lips as pink hue tinted his cheeks.

“Thank you Mabel.”

"Any time bro-bro, now come on. It’s time for you to get married!” She exclaimed as she pulled him out of the waiting room, he inhaled a shaky breath. A hand on his shoulder startled him, he looked over and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the woman who saved him, Indie.

“Hey hon, you ready to get hitched?” She asked excitedly with a smile, he let out a nervous groan.

"Worried I’m going to pass out.” He told her honestly, she looked at him and laughed.

“You’ll be fine; I brought smelling salts just in case.” She teased with a wink; Dipper turned pink in the cheeks and lightly pushed her. Indie let out a laugh and smiled at him, after his time in the hospital Dipper had kept in touch with the woman who’d saved him.

“I can’t believe you.” He sighed as she giggled along with Mabel, the two females grinned at him.

“See you’ll be fine,” She gently nudged his shoulder with a smile. “I’m going to find where Richard got our seats; I’ll see you after you get hitched!” She winked and dodged Dipper’s arm punch; she chuckled and ducked through the doorway and out of view.

“Ah Dipper I’m so excited!” Asa shouted as he bounced into the room with Michael at his heels, the two demons each gave him a hug and a smile.

"I can’t believe you’re getting married today.” Stan said happily as he pushed through the door Indie had retreated through, Dipper chuckled as he gave his Grunkle a hug.

“It just had to be Cipher.” Ford muttered slightly irritated, Stan shot him a glare and he let out a sigh.

“I just want you happy son, if it’s with Cipher, so be it.” He added with a smile, he too gave Dipper a hug and stepped back gently straightening his great nephew’s tie.

“Like I told Mabel at her wedding, your parents would be so proud of the both of you.” Stan said softly with a smile, Dipper felt tears stinging at his eyes as the small family of four embraced.

“Thanks Grunkle Stan.” His heart felt full as his Grunkles looked so proud, Mabel sniffled slightly as happy tears fell. Dipper moved to her and wiped them away before she gave him an embrace, a knock sounded and the small gathering looked to the door.

Pacifica stuck her head through the crack in the doorway, a bright smile on her lips as she looked to the rest of her family.

“Everything’s ready Dipper, you ready to go?” She asked quietly, he gave her a nod as she leaned back out sending a thumbs up to someone on her team before she entered linking arms with her wife.

“Let’s get you hitched!” Mabel cheered as she gave Paz a kiss on the cheek, Dipper grinned linking arms with both of his Grunkles.

The soft trill of piano keys was their cue to get moving, a few of their cousins made their way down the aisles with the rings and flowers. Asa and Michael soon followed, behind them Mabel and Paz, and finally was Dipper and his Grunkles.

Dipper looked ahead and his eyes locked with Bill’s, immediately he noticed the tears falling from Bill’s eyes as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Dipper felt the same warmth falling down his own checks, the pure joy and love in the room overwhelming.

He scanned the crowd and spotted Wendy giving him a thumbs up, next he found Soos who gave him a flex and grin, he moved a few rows more and spotted Indie, her brother Richard, along with Vince and Sarah - the woman who found him in the park, the four of them giving him a silent cheering party with wishes of good luck. 

Finally he was at the altar, one final embrace from his Grunkles he made his way over to Bill, the demon held out his hand to Dipper who happily accepted it. They shared loving smiles as the priest looked between them happily, he gave a warm smile and gestured for everyone to sit down.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends: Welcome!” The priest began with a cheer.

“There is a reason as to why all of you have been invited to witness this sacred union between Bill, and Dipper today. Does anyone know why?” He paused and listened to the chuckles from the crowds. “It is because today marks the second time that they finally make their union official. Each and every one of you have been a special part of their lives, and the couple want their friends and family to bear witness to their union, and that you take your beautiful memories of this day home with you. We are gathered here in celebration now to create the good times and memories that will be cherished by Bill and Dipper and all of us here for years to come.” The priest exclaimed with a smile out to the crowds, he turned to the couple before him now.

“For both of you, you have had the chance to experience your lives together. With bumps along the way, you have learned what it means to love one another. Through good times and bad times. Getting married today is only one small quick step towards the meaning of true marriage.” He rambled with a smile, he turned to the crowds once again as Bill chuckled.

“Marriage is not just putting on a beautiful dress, or a nice suit. It isn't about having a big party, celebrating with friends and family, or partying until the late hours of the night - although we definitely are going to do just that! All those things are what a wedding is about, but marriage... marriage is about the continued learning of not just living together as a couple of two separate lives, but living your lives as one complete life. It means continually moving forward as a couple, and working towards the success of your family. Let nothing stand in the way of your marriage. The success of the longevity of your marriage rests upon you. To honor your spouse, to be a loving and supporting parent, to support your better half in their ambitions, and to be a nurturing, loving pillar of your family. So Bill and Dipper ...are you ready to do this?!” He asked excited glancing between Dipper and Bill who both smiled at him and nodded, with a smile he turned to the crowds again.

“Friends and Family, are you all ready to witness this?!” He asked the crowds, a mix of excited cheers, “hell yeah’s”, and other tunes of excitement came from the crowd.


	19. Till the end of all days

“Bill and Dipper are now going to partake in a Sand Ceremony. In this ceremony both will each take their different colored sand, and pour them into this single glass.” The priest held up the silver hourglass.

“This keepsake will be kept with them so that every day that they look upon this glass, they will be reminded of the union and promise that they make to each other today to live their lives together as one.” The priest guided the two back to the table behind him, he placed the hourglass down and took the glass top off.

Dipper picked up the burgundy sand as Bill picked up the gold; together they poured their colors in the opposite sides. A quiet melody playing in the background, a smile on everyone’s faces as they looked on. Once they finished and sealed the hourglass, the priest held it up for all to see. They applauded as they went back to the center before the arch, the priest gave a wide smile to all and continued.

**“** Rings are made of precious metal, but that same metal is also made precious by wearing them. Your wedding rings are special because they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle, a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.” He preached happily, he turned to Bill placing the golden band in his hand.

“Bill, please place the ring on Dipper's left hand.” He instructed, Bill followed suit and did so. “By placing this ring on his finger, you do this as a sign of your love that you have chosen him above all else.” He added with a smile, he turned to Dipper this time and gave him the other ring.

“Dipper, please place the ring on Bill's left hand.” He guided once more, Dipper nodded. “By placing this ring on his finger, you do this as a sign of your love that you have chosen him above all else.” The priest faced the crowd of family and demons with a smile.

“To make your relationship work will take love. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing what the future holds. And it will take commitment, to remain true to the journey you both have pledged to begin today. You both have stated your intent, you have declared commitment to one another, you performed the Unity Sand Ceremony, and have exchanged rings. There is now only one thing left to do...” He paused for dramatic effect giving a set of jazz hands causing everyone to laugh, he smiled and continued.

“By the power vested in me by the State of Oregon and the American Marriage Ministries, I now pronounce you officially Demon King and Demon Queen. Bill, you may now kiss your bride.” He applauded as Bill pulled Dipper into his embrace and dipped him down into a searing kiss of long awaited joy and excitement.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Cipher!” He cheered as the crowd let out an excited uproar of applause; Bill held Dipper’s hand as they made their way back down the aisle together. Friends and family tossing rose petals in the air above, at the end of the aisle Bill opened a portal.

“Everyone to the mind scape for the celebration!”


	20. My Nocturnal Serenade

_Epilogue – 19 years later_

Bill sat on his throne annoyed; Dipper sat beside him sharing the same level of annoyance. Four of the five seats filled, of course their daughters Seraphina and Cress were on time for important royal gatherings. But the crown prince, their eldest son, Marco, could never be on time to save his life.

In came the said Prince looking like a hot mess, Dipper stood up giving his husband a kiss on the cheek before rushing over to his son hiding behind a curtain on the sidelines.

"I’m so sorry Dad, I was out with Star and lost track of time!” He exclaimed softly as Dipper let out a sigh, he pulled off his crown and ran a hand through his brunette hair before putting it back on.

“Come on let’s get you dressed up before your fiancé gets here.” Dipper said quickly, causing Marco to light up in a wildfire blush, the two rushed up the staircase and Dipper waited at the door for his son who quickly changed into his royal attire.

He took only minutes and came out of his room out of breath; Dipper let out a sigh at his son’s appearance and led him back into his room.

“Hair is still a mess, you forgot your crown, and you’re wearing two different boots.” His father pointed out as he gestured to his footwear, Marco sighed and tore the brown boot off and went hunting for his other black one. Dipper stood at his son's vanity, looking for his brush and found it after a few moments; he turned pulling his crown from its stand and met his son at his bed.

Dipper ran the comb through his son’s short brunette hair as he struggled pulling on his boot; finally they stood at the door. He turned to his son and kissed him on the forehead, gently placing the crown on his head.

“I’m so proud of you Marco, even if you are a disaster like me sometimes.” Dipper teased in sincerity, Marco let out an embarrassed chuckle as he embraced his father.

“Let’s get down to the party; I can’t wait to see Tom.” Marco exclaimed pulling his father down the staircase, he chuckled following his son out into the ballroom. Dipper scanned the ballroom, his daughters were over chatting with their cousins and aunties, Marco had found Tom, finally he looked to his husband sitting all alone still in his throne.

He let out a chuckle and made his way over giving his husband a kiss on his head, Dipper let out a gasp of surprise as Bill pulled him down into his lap. He sighed at the blonde’s antics, and let out a laugh.

“We did a good job raising them.” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear as they looked over at Tom chatting away with a red streaked Marco, the two chuckled at their flustered son.

“You used to be like that.” The king of demons remarked, Dipper chuckled and gestured to the red hue on his cheeks.

“I still am like that.” He retorted with a grin, Bill laughed and tightened his grip on Dipper’s waist.

“Let’s go dance.” Dipper exclaimed with a smile as he jumped off Bill’s lap, the demon chuckled accepting Dipper’s awaiting hand.

“Of course my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey notice for everyone. But momma Noble here is not a one-trick pony. 
> 
> Translation: I’ve written other stories (Billdip stories) feel free to read them, leave comments and kudos. They fuel my red-bull induced 3 am binge writing.


End file.
